Pride and Prejudice Draco and Hermione version
by Slytherin sex kitten
Summary: The original story but using all of J.K's characters. So if you love the original you'll love this!
1. Chapter 1

Pride and Prejudice.

**(Disclaimer…**I don't own anything you recognize from Harry Potter or Pride and Prejudice. Both belong to 2 very gifted authors, JK Rowling and Jane Austin.)

**Cast…**

Elizabeth - Hermione

Jane - Josephine (JoJo)

Mary – Margherita

Kitty – Elinore (Eli)

Lydia – Luci

Mr. Bennett – Mr. Granger

Mrs. Bennett – Mrs. Granger

Charlotte – Ginny

Mr. Collins – Harry

Lord Lucas – Mr. Weasley

Lady Lucas – Mrs. Weasley

Mr. Gardiner – Lupin

Mrs. Gardiner – Tonks

Darcy – Draco

Bingley – Blaise

Georgiana – Aslin

Lady Catherine – Bellatrix Lestrange

Miss De Bourgh – Mercury Lestrange (Bellatrix's daughter)

Miss Bingley – Pansy

Mr. Hurst – Gregory Goyle

Mrs. Hurst – Millicent

Wickham – Theodore Nott

Background…

This story is set in the 1800's women and men had different customs and ways of interaction. My interpretation is set the same way. Hermione is the second daughter of a well to do family. The Granger's are not amazingly wealthy and as they are all girls the estate, their home will be taken away as soon as their father dies. JoJo is the oldest and the most beautiful and her mother depends on her to make a good match with someone who is very well off. Now on with the story…

Chapter 1.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a god fortune must be in want of a wife.

"My dear Mr. Granger," Said Mrs. Granger one day, "have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?"

"No I have not"

"Well it has for I have just heard all about it.

Mr. granger decided not to answer.

"Well don't you wish to know who has taken it?" cried his wife impatiently.

"You want to tell me and I don't mind hearing it."

"Why it has been taken by a young man of large fortune from the north, he came down on Monday in carriage and with four friends to see the place, and was so happy with it that he agreed to take it immediately!"

"What is his name?"

"Zambini."

"Is he married or single?"

"Oh single! A single man of fortune, four or five thousand pounds a year. What a good thing for our girls."

"How can it affect them?"

"My dear, you know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them."

"Is that why he has come here?"

"Nonsense! But he may fall in love with one of them, so you must visit him as soon as he arrives."

"I don't see a reason for that. You and the girls can go or send them by themselves!"

"But my dear you must go! Think of your daughters, the Weasleys have already said they will go just for that as you know they don't visit any one. If you don't then we will never be able to."

"Now my dear I'm sure Mr. Zambini will be delighted to see you."

"Oh you enjoy vexing me. You have no compassion for my poor nerves."

"You are mistaken I have a high respect for your nerves, they are my old friends as you have continuously mentioned them for the last 20 years at least. I hope you will get over it to see many young men of 4 or 5 thousand a year come into the neighborhood."

"It will be no use to us if 20 should come as you will not visit them."

Mr. Granger smiled and said, "Depend on it that when there are 20 I will visit them all!"

§---§----§----§----§----§----§----§----§----§----§----§----§----§----§----§----§----§----§----§----§---§

Mr. Granger had always intended to go and visit Mr. Zambini and he was one of the first to do so. However until the night after he had visited his wife had no idea he had done so. He then told them in the following manner. Watching his second daughter Hermione trimming a hat he said, "I hope Mr. Zambini will like it Hermione."

"We cannot know what he likes as we are never to visit." Said her mother rather resentfully.

"But mamma," said Hermione, " we will meet him at the assemblies."

"Oh!" said her mother, "I am sick of Mr. Zambini."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that!" said Mr. Granger, "I wish you had told me before I would not have gone to visit this morning if I knew."

The ladies astonisment was exactly what he wanted. Mrs. Granger began to declare that she had expected it all along.

"How good it was of you my dear Mr. Granger! I knew you loved your daughters too much to neglect such a possibility as this. It was such a good joke too have gone this morning and kept it secret until now!" Then turning to her daughter she continued, "What an excellent father you have girls! I don't know how we shall ever thank him, for at our time of life it is not pleasant to go making new acquaintances every day, but for you we would do anything!"

The rest of the night was spent talking of how soon Mr. Zambini would return Mr. Granger's visit, and determining whether they should ask him to dinner or not!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Well what do you think? This story will be really close to the original so if you like that then you'll like this. Let me know if i should continue or not, but please no flames! _

_Luv lots SSK xxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**(Disclaimer Don't own anything!)**

Nothing the girls said could draw a sufficient description of Mr. Zambini from their father. They attempted to attack him in many ways, bare faced questions, ingenious suppositions and distant surmises but he eluded them all and they were forced to accept the second-hand intellect of their neighbor, Mrs. Weasley. Her description was highly favorable. Mr. Weasley had been delighted with him! He was young, wonderfully handsome, very agreeable and he was to be at the next party with a large crowd of guests.

"If I could see but one of my daughter settled at Netherfield and the others equally well married I shall have nothing else to wish for" ,said Mrs. Granger one day to her husband.

A few days later Mr. Zambini returned Mr. Granger's visit and stayed 10 minutes in the library. He had hoped to see something of the ladies, who's beauty he had heard much of, but saw only the father. The ladies had the advantage of a glimpse from the upper windows, and saw that he wore a blue coat and rode a fine black horse, but that was all.

A dinner invitation was soon dispatched but unfortunately Mr. Zambini could not attend as he was going into town the following day on business, but returning with his guests.

The day of the party arrived and Mr. Zambini returned. On entering the ballroom everyone noticed that he was good-looking and gentleman like, with a pleasant countenance and easy unaffected manners. Both Millicent and Pansy were fine women and his brother in law, Gregory, merely looked the gentleman, but his friend Mr. Malfoy soon drew the attention of the room by his fine, tall, person, handsome features and noble mien, and also the report of his having 10 thousand a year. For half the evening he was considered much handsomer than Mr. Zambini, until it was discovered that his manners were disgusting. He was considered proud, to be above his company and above being pleased; and not even his large estate in Derbyshire could save him from having a disagreeable countenance and being most unworthy to be compared to his friend.

Mr. Zambini had soon made himself acquainted with most of the people in the room. He was lively and unreserved, danced every dance, and was angry that it finished so soon. What a contrast between him and his friend! Mr. Malfoy danced only one dance with Millicent and another with Pansy, declined being introduced to any other lady and spent the entire evening walking about the room and speaking only to one of his own party. His character was thus decided, he was the proudest most disagreeable man in the world and it was hoped he would never come again.

Hermione Granger was obliged to sit for 2 dances as there were not enough men, and over heard a conversation between himself and Mr. Zambini.

"Come Draco I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing by yourself in this stupid manner, you must dance!"

"I certainly shall not! You know I detest it unless I know my partner well. Pansy and Millicent are already dancing and there is not another woman in the room who it would not be a punishment to stand up with!"

"Upon my honor, I have never seen so many pleasant girls in my life: and several of them uncommonly pretty."

"You are dancing with the only pretty girl in the room" said Draco looking at the eldest Miss Granger.

"Oh she is very beautiful, but there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind us who is very pretty and very friendly, do let me introduce you."

"Which do you mean?" and turning around he looked at Hermione, then coldly said, "She is tolerable, but not pretty enough to tempt me; you had better return to your partner for you are wasting your time with me."

Mr. Zambini walked away and Hermione remained with no nice feelings towards Mr. Malfoy, but told the story with playfulness to her friends, for she loved anything ridiculous.

The evening passed rather well and the whole family went home pleased. JoJo was in high spirits for she was favored by Mr. Zambini and the Netherfield party and her mother was overjoyed at the fact.

"Oh Mr. Granger," said she, "we have had a delightful evening, JoJo was so admired, nothing could be like it!" She then proceeded to speak about the shocking rudeness of Mr. Malfoy.

"Hermione does not lose much by not fitting his fancy, for he is a most disagreeable, horrid man, not at all worth pleasing. He walked here and there fancying himself so very great, not believing her handsome enough to dance with! I dare say I quite detest the man!"

When JoJo and Hermione were alone, JoJo expressed to her sister how much she admired Mr. Zambini.

"He is all that a young man should be, lively, sensible and good humored. He is so much at ease with such perfect breeding."

"He is also handsome" , replied Hermione, "which makes his character complete."

Between him and Mr. Malfoy there was a very steady friendship, in spite of such an opposition of character. Zambini was by no means deficient but Malfoy was clever. He was also haughty, reserved and fastidious. His manners, though well bred, were certainly not inviting, thus his friend had the advantage. Zambini was sure to be liked where ever he went and Malfoy was continually giving offence.

The manner which they spoke of the party was characteristic. Zambini had never met with nicer people or prettier girls in his life. He could not conceive an angel more beautiful than Miss JoJo Granger. Malfoy, on the contrary, had never met with a collection of people who there was little beauty and no fashion. Miss JoJo Granger was pretty to be sure, but she smiled to much. Both Pansy and Millicent said they liked her and believed her to be pretty and a rather sweet girl whom they should like to get to know better.

Miss JoJo Granger was thusly established as a sweet girl and Zambini was free to think of her as he chose.

**_Well there we go another chapter up, and another one on the way, Thanks for the reviews, SSK xxx_**


End file.
